Furfrou
|gen=Generation VI |species=Poodle Pokemon |type=Normal |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=61.7 lbs. |metweight=28.0 kg |ability=Fur Coat |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=White |male=50}} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology Furfrou is a poodle-like Pokémon covered in long, fluffy white fur. It has black fur on its face and paws, a pointy snout, red eyes, and a round bluish nose. After taking it to Friseur Furfrou in Lumiose City it can receive one of 9 different trims. Behavior Furfrou can have its appearance changed by grooming. There are number of different appearances it can take, and the more style points a Trainer earns, the more styles that become available. Leaving Furfrou's style untended for 5 days or putting it in the PC will cause its fur to grow long and shaggy again, returning to its original look. To maintain the style of its coat, it must be groomed regularly. Styles of coat available include Heart, Star, and Diamond available from the beginning, La Reine, Pharaoh, and Kabuki after earning 10 style points; and Dandy, Debutante, and Matron after earning 50 style points. Furfrou is also considered very intelligent and loyal to its Trainer. It's said in ancient times, Furfrou guarded the kings of Kalos. Evolution Furfrou does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 3D Models |xyspr = Furfrou XY.gif |xysprs = FurfrouSpriteShiny XY.gif |orasspr = Furfrou XY.gif |orassprs = FurfrouSpriteShiny XY.gif |VIback = FurfrouSpriteBack XY.gif |VIbacks = FurfrouSpriteBackShiny XY.gif}} Anime * Jessica's Furfrou * Sherman's Furfrou * Princess Allie's Furfrou * Kayleigh's Furfrou * Alouette's Furfrou * Delilah's Furfrou * Surfer's Furfrou Trivia * Furfrou is the first and only customizable Pokémon introduced. * Furfrou was leaked in a trailer as it was not intended to show it. * In Lumiose City next to Friseur Furfrou there is a café known as Café Woof which is a gathering place for Furfrou admirers who call themselves Furfroumers. * Furfrou inspired the Pharaohs to measure their status based partially on appearance. The better you looked, the higher your status. Origin Furfrou is based on a standard poodle. Etymology Furfrou's name comes from "fur" and "froufrou" (froofroo) an aristocratic term used to describe something that is both pretty and expensive. It is based on a poodle, which is a breed of dog that is common in France. This also explains Furfrou's loyalty and intelligence, as poodles are loyal and intelligent in real life. Gallery 676BFurfrou.png 676CFurfrou.png 676DFurfrou.png 676Furfrou_XY_anime.png 676Furfrou_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Heart_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Debutante_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Diamond_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Star_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Dandy_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Matron_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Pharaoh_Dream.png 676Furfrou_La_Reine_Dream.png 676Furfrou_Kabuki_Dream.png 676Furfrou Natural Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Heart Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Star Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Diamond Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Debutante Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Matron Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Dandy Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou La Reine Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Kabuki Trim Pokémon HOME.png 676Furfrou Pharaoh Trim Pokémon HOME.png Furfrous.png Furfrou sprites.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon